


Scarred Hearts and Bitemarks.

by Cam_Weeb_Official



Category: My Hero Academia, anime - Fandom, mha, my hero - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Aged Up, Bottom Deku, Comedy, Cussing, Dadzawa, Depressions, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Insecurities, LGBT, Lemon, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Number Four Hero Kirishima, Number One Hero Deku, Number Three Hero Todoroki, Number Two Hero Bakugo, OC, Pro Heros, Rape, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, Switch Bakugo, Switch Deku, Top kirishima, Trials, Yuoi, anxity, fighting scenes, i will add more later, switch Todoroki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_Weeb_Official/pseuds/Cam_Weeb_Official
Summary: I made this story with a friend, but she unfortunately does not have Archive.Bakugou, Kirishima, Izuku, and Todoroki all met at a gay club. From there, the four grow close. They start a relationship, and through it they see the true colors of each other, and people they thought they already knew.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, KiriTodoBakuDeku - Relationship, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 19





	1. He's drunk, he's high, he's fucking tired.

Bakugo sighed. He was tired. He was angry. He was drunk. He was high. He was giving an annoying fucking green-ette a tattoo for free. To justify this current action, the boy said he could make the tattoo as big or small as he wanted, and decorated in any way he would like, as long as it said, ‘Regret.’ Bakugo didn’t think too much for the request, but he was feeling creative. The T started at the wrist, and the R was about half an inch from his elbow bend. He finished outlining the letters, and set down his needle temporarily. 

“Oi, fucking Half in’ Half. Get me another shot.” He yelled at the bartender. He was about six feet, six foot one, and had the nice build of a hero. His hair was parted in the middle, his right side being pure white, and the left being a cherry red. His left eye was grey, and his other a stunning blue. Bakugo didn’t hate the look, but it was sort of unnatural. Whatever. All that mattered was that he could make one hell of a beer. 

“I have told you over and over my name is Todoroki, Bakugo. Here is your shot.” Bakugo ignored him, and downed his shot before going back to Deku, the new name for the green-ette. He started the needle again, and began outlining hundreds of tiny lines and details. 

As he was outlining the ‘melting’ parts of the tattoo, the red-eyed man noticed something. He froze, then smirked. He had a fucking hard on. He cleared his throat, gaining Deku’s attention. 

“Do you have a problem you want to take care of, Deku?” The boy blushed, but shook his head, leaning it on the wall beside him. Bakugo smirked, and continued the tattoo. He was actually starting to believe this was the best he has ever done. He was pouring his heart and soul into this tattoo. He had his own regrets after all. Like how much of an ass whole he was to this nerd back in high school. Sure, Bakugo is an ass to everyone, but he only told one person to take a swan dive in his life. This client actually looked like him. He just doesn’t have the boys signature freckles. Bakugo looked up, and frowned. No, there were the freckles… What about the… no, he had that… Hell. No. 

“Fucking Deku?!” The green-ette looked at him. 

“Hm?”

“No, I mean, Nerd? Izuku fucking Midoriya?” He narrowed his eyes.

“That’s my name…Wait- Katsuki Bakugou? Ground Zero?” Bakugo didn’t particularly like his name being said in such a highly public place, so he pressed the needle down harder than needed, making Deku shut up and look away.

“Icy Hot, that you?” He looked at Todoroki. He nodded. 

“How the hell did I not recognize you?!” Todoroki and Deku began to talk in sync.

“You’re drunk and high.” They said. Bakugou just flipped them off, and continued the tattoo, grumbling. He finished the details, and began to fill in the letters, and began the shading. He was (although he would die before he admitted it,) feeling his own regret just doing this tattoo. He began to remember all the shitty, fucked up things he had said to the nerd, and everything he had done. He didn’t know it then, but it majorly hurt his pride and reputation. 

He was soon interrupted from his thoughts.

“Hey, can I go next when he’s done?” Bakugou didn’t look up as he set down the needle and reached for his beer. 

“Yeah sure just,” He took a sip of his drink, “Just go sit over-” He had picked up the needle and had it running again when he finally looked up. He froze, then got angry. In front of him was yet another former classmate of his he wasn't the nicest to. Eijiro Kirishima. “Shitty Hair?”

“Hi Bakubro!”

“Fuck this- No! I already have to deal with Daddy Issues over there,” Kirishima looked at Todoroki, who merely nodded. “Don’t get me started on fucking Deku over- is he sleeping? Is he seriously fucking asleep?” The trio looked at the fourth member, and saw that he was in fact, K.O’ed. “fucking hell. You see what I mean? I got these two messed up fuck terds, I do not need to deal with you to!” Kirishima laughed a little, and sat in line. 

“Ok, ok. Bakubro-” 

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

“How long have you been on this tattoo? And are you high?” Bakugo just introduced the pro hero to his middle finger, and finished the final touches of the tattoo. It truly was Bakugou’s masterpiece. It had rusty-gear designs to it, to kind of show how that it may be an old emotion, but it will forever live. It did show pain seeing how detailed and big it is, it had to be painful to have it done. He looked up.

“Oi, Deku. Wake the fuck up.” Deku woke up, and ended up walking with Todoroki somewhere. Bakugou didn’t care. Why should he? 

“Um...Bakubro? You look out of it. Let me take you home-” 

“No! What tattoo do you want, shitty hair?” Kirishima smiled. 

“I just wanted ‘Riot’ on my wrist!” Bakugou nodded, and gave Kirishima his tattoo. It took no longer than ten minutes, seeing how Bakugous’ movements were slow because he was drunk. When they were done, Kirishima took him into his car, and drove Bakugou to his house. 

Once they entered the house, and walked up the stairs to Bakugous’ room, he set him on the bed. Bakugou only said one thing before he feel asleep: “You know somethin’ Shitty hair...You, Daddy Issues, and Deku aged well.” Kirishima blushed slightly, and left.


	2. Time at Menchies

After the tattoo was finished, Izuku stood up and walked to the bar. After his little um...problem, he was kind of embarrassed and decided a good way to calm down was to get a drink, since he had no crack on him. 

“Hello Todoroki, do you have a beer or something that can chill me out?” Todoroki paused for a second. 

“Come with me, I have something for you.” Izuku nodded and followed the double-hair-colored man. The two wove through dancing, drunk, and ovbiously gay men, and out a door. Todoroki stopped, and made sure Izuku was still behind him, and continued walking. He led him around a corner of the building, and jumped onto a dumpster. Izuku looked and saw a ladder hanging down. He got the idea, and followed Todoroki up the ladder, and on the roof. 

It was rather pretty up there. The multi-colored lights around the city flickered, and the stars they could see sparkled. It was a warm night so the breezes were comfortable. He followed Todoroki to the ledge where he sat. 

“It’s nice up here.” Izuku stated, quietly. Todoroki nodded. 

“Found it while on a break a couple of weeks ago.” He reached for something in his pocket. He then raised it up to Izuku so he could see it.

“I had some crack. Didn’t know if you liked crack, but thought it was worth a shot.” Izuku nodded happily, and took a hit. Of course he likes crack. He was addicted to it. But how could he know that, he reasoned with himself. He passed it on to Todoroki, and he took a hit himself. It may not be ideal to share, but hey. Sharing is caring. 

~ 

The two stopped before they got high. Todoroki still had work, and Izuku needed to go home soon. He had work the day after the next, and he was going to wake up with a throbbing headache.

“Hey, why aren’t you working, hm? Aren’t you the number one hero or something?” Izuku smiled.

“Yeah, I am, but my co-workers banned me from work for a few days. They were saying stuff like, ‘you work to hard,’ and ‘take a break! You work from before done, to well after dusk,’ and things of the like. I guess they’re not wrong. It was nice to take a break.” Todoroki hummed and nodded.

“Yeah...well, I have to say, it was nice hanging out with you three tonight. I got Kirishima’s number, so why don’t we exchange numbers?” Izuku nodded, grabbed Todoroki’s phone, and put in the number. Todoroki did the same with his. 

“Nice. Now, us three can hang out again. I’m sure that even the angry pomeranian had fun. See you next time!” Izuku smiled and waved, and made his way down the ladder and to his car. He cranked up his car, plugged his phone into the aux, turned on The Lumineers, and drove home in silence.

~

He had a decent house. It was two stories, the downstairs being an at-home-gym/training room, and the upstairs being a regular house. He drove into his driveway and went into his house, locking the door behind him. He threw his keys onto a table, and then made a bee-line to his room and took a swan dive to his bed, not caring about his clothes. Just precious, beautiful, merciful sleep. 

~

Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima didn’t meet for a while. The four of them were all busy with there hero business and companies so they never had much spare time, but they all agreed on a sunday at an ice cream shop. Minchie’s, to be exact. Great ice cream. 

Izuku walked in and saw Kirishima and Todoroki. He waved and walked up to the duo. 

“Hey, Midoriya! Wanna’ go ahead and eat, or wait for Bakubro?” Red Riot asked. 

“Let’s wait. He can’t be too long.” At that moment, Bakugo walked in. He was wearing black ripped jeans, and a black shirt that and an orange X on it. Izuku dead panned. Wearing your own merch, huh? 

“Hey Kachaan!” Bakugo ‘tch’ed, and walked over and started making his ice cream, the other three soon joining him. They decided to go watch the movie they were playing while eating. Turns out, they are watching Epic.

~

Izuku’s heart broke. It was in a million pieces. She just died...sacrificing her life…and those two were meant for each other...he wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. He’s a big boy now. He can tie his own shoes. He took a deep breath, and finished the last of his ice cream.

“So…” He said over the music of the end credits.

“When is everybody's birthday?” Kirishima asked, his ice cream long gone. 

“January 11.” Todoroki stated, throwing away his ice cream cup.

“April 20. Why do ya’ need to know?” Kirishima shrugged, and looked at Izuku.

“Mine is July 15.” Izuku smiled, throwing away his ice cream cup as well. Kirishima’s eyes widened a bit.

“That’s next month right?” Izuku nodded and looked at the time while Bakugo ate one last, big bite of ice cream.

“Shit-,” Bakugo nearly had his ice cream come out his nose. Did the nerd just…? “I got to go guys! I am late for one bloody important meeting. Bye!” And with that, Izuku left the three males to their shock, that yes. Izuku Midoriya can and will cuss.


End file.
